The present disclosure relates to transmitting control information in a transmission/reception point and to receiving the control information in user equipment. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus (e.g., a transmission/reception point) for transmitting control information for user equipment which receives downlink control information through a downlink control channel newly adopted (or defined) in a data region. Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus (e.g., user equipment) for receiving the control information.
A wireless communication system has been designed to transmit a mass amount of data to many subscribers. However, it is difficult to increase the capacity of the wireless communication system due to the limited resources of a control region. In order to overcome such limitation, use of a downlink control channel located in a data region might be required in order to transmit downlink control information.
Meanwhile, typical control channel elements (CCEs) are associated with assignment of a downlink control channel in a control region. Enhanced control channel elements (ECCEs) are newly defined for assigning the downlink control channel in a data region. Accordingly, a resource assignment scheme associated with the newly-defined ECCEs might be required.